Sjonnir The Ironshaper
|status = Killable |location = The Forge of Wills |instance = Halls of Stone }} Sjonnir The Ironshaper is an iron vrykul boss located in the non-linear instance, Halls of Stone. Attacks and abilities *'Basic Melee': Hits for around 1000 to 2000, but normally ~1600 white damage. *'Chain Lightning': Deals 1850 - 2150 (Heroic: 5550 - 6450) nature damage and arcs to up to 3 nearby targets, dealing greater nature damage to each successive target. 6 second cooldown. *'Lightning Ring': Channeled ability dealing 943 - 1057 nature damage to nearby targets and increasing the nature damage they take by 10% for 10 seconds. *'Lightning Shield': Magic self-buff which creates 10 balls of lightning. When Sjonnir is hit, there is a 50% chance that the attacker will take 1000 (Heroic: 3000) nature damage. Every time the shield causes damage, one ball is consumed. The shield disappears after 10 minutes or all balls are consumed. Buff can be dispelled or stolen. *'Frenzy': Increases attack speed by 50% and physical damage dealt by 100% for 10 min. *Summons Forged Iron Dwarves and Forged Iron Troggs during the fight: **'Forged Iron Dwarf': Elite, 18k-26k health. Casts Lightning Tether on one player, a 5 second channeled spell that deals 250 nature damage per second, 1000 on Heroic. **'Forged Iron Trogg': 9k-10k health. Casts Lightning Shock on one player, a 2 second cast spell that deals 250 nature damage, 1000 on Heroic. *Summons Malformed Oozes towards the end of the fight: **'Malformed Ooze': 1.6k-1.7k health. Simply travels to the center of the room and combines with other Malformed Oozes, forming an Iron Sludge. **'Iron Sludge': 11k-13k health. Casts Toxic Volley, an AoE spell that deals 707-793 nature damage, 2828-3172 on Heroic, to all enemies within range. *Brann Bronzebeard enters the fight when Sjonnir is at ~10%. Tactics Regular His lightning shield should be dispelled or spellstolen quickly as this saves some damage throughout the fight. The tank will need to gather the adds that are spawned throughout the fight. Watch for the little blobs as they will congregate in the middle of the fight zone and form into larger oozes. If you have an AoE tank, the adds should not be a problem, continue focus firing on the boss. If your group finds them getting out of hand and aggroing the healer, they can be dealt with quickly by the DPS. When he uses his AoE lightning attack, it is strongly recommend moving out of the way. Getting a full stack of the nature damage debuff means the oozes will likely kill the tank. Heroic It is strongly encouraged remove his Lightning Shield (priests dispel, shamans Purge, warriors Shield Slam, or mages Spellsteal), as the 1000 nature damage it does in normal is increased to 3000 in heroic. An easy method is to have one DPS on the left press and one DPS on the right press, both killing the adds as they spawn. The tank keeps Sjonnir in the center near where he starts while the healer and the other DPS are on the walkway you come in on. Alternate Heroic Strategy This works well even if you have no one to deal with Lighting Shield or resist nature damage. This is probably the easiest and safest method. * Tank boss near middle of the room, slightly closer to the entrance of the room. * Stay out of the channeled Lighting Ring, including Tank. * All DPS fend off non-elite adds to keep healer from taking hits. Adds WILL be a problem for most all tanks as healer gains threat for a long period of time prior to adds reaching healer. * Tank to focus on elite adds and boss. * When Oozing Slime mobs show up, all DPS should burn them down immediately. * While DPS burns adds, Tank keeps boss away from group. * Roughly when Slimes / Blobs are dead, elite ally dwarf NPC's lvl 81 will start to spawn and no more enemy adds will come. These dwarves will help kill the boss. * Focus fire down boss. Basically, survive until you see the Slime / Blobb guys coming out around the center of the room. ALL DPS focus on the slimes at this point. Kill every one of them before they morph into uber slimes. At that point you'll have elite dwarves charging into the room to help you DPS boss down. Again, simply avoid Lighting Ring (channeled attack), burn slimes as soon as you see them, and then burn boss. Quotes ;Aggro * ;Killing a player * * * ;Death * Loot Notes *Whether or not it was intended, the "The" in Sjonnir's name is also capitalized. Related Achievements * * * * Patch changes * References See also * Iron vrykul External links Category:Bosses Category:Halls of Stone mobs Category:Iron vrykul